clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Russian One/1
Thanks for becoming good! : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 16:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Award! You have been forgiven! All Forgiven! File:ForgivenessAwardSea.jpg|Your Forgiveness Award Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 12:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Its ok. You didn't know. : ) --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 03:03, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Walrus Did you used to be a walrus or just yourself? unknown4 06:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I'm not Walrus. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:45, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok sorry. unknown4 06:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) That's ok. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:47, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Im glad ur good! Hey, thx for coming to the good side! I remember some rollbacks i made of your edits but I didn't thought you were ''so bad, actually I thought the vandalizing and rollbacking thingy was like a game! Well, thx for being good!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 11:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Good JobReformin! So far so good. You are going to be a great editor.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 21:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Good Job I am very proud of you. Your contributions are great. Have fun editing! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 21:08, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah! @Russian One. You are so right.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC) umm I do have my own wiki![[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 03:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Oh a fan of Npts eh cool!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) umm YOu didn't have too.[[User:Sure25|'Guitar hero guy']] Talk to the guitar hero guy! 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Altador Cup Yeah. I haven't been on in a couple of days. I'm on the winning team Krawk Island ;)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) What's it about? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:31, 3 July 2009 (UTC) me neither. Terror Mountain- the losing team. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:33, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Keep an eye (.) on my talk. I put... polls on it ;-)--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:35, 3 July 2009 (UTC) coolie! I like polls expect in the winter when older kids force my toungue on them lol. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:36, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Happyfacewantstotalk Yes, yes he did! So i gave him an unaward XD and blocked him for 5 minutes!!--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Wow that's really rude! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Err what i did or what he did?--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Happyfacewantstotalk. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:53, 3 July 2009 (UTC) K it was a little confusing.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 03:54, 3 July 2009 (UTC) sorry Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 03:55, 3 July 2009 (UTC) K 20 main edits. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 04:17, 3 July 2009 (UTC) 23 main edits. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 04:50, 3 July 2009 (UTC) *Server: Frozen *Ninja Hideout *My peng: Sonamy--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 04:52, 3 July 2009 (UTC) New Talk! U gonna post first?--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 06:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ya. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Just 2 say I might leave but there would be a chance I'm coming back only maybe though. And is it ready? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:24, 3 July 2009 (UTC) I have to go. Bye! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 06:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) It's ready, but i staay all night.--The Real Ben Talk to Ben 06:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Sensei! Yes twice!!! =0 --The Real Ben Talk to Ben Cool! That's so cool. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 17:19, 4 July 2009 (UTC) No way no!The Real Ben Talk to Ben Hello Hey you seem cool, Do you like music? Ya- u? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:40, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yep Cool- wat kind? I like pop and dance but mostly Lady GaGa. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) All oh ok cool. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:47, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Exept heavy metal and polka oh lol. is ben reaally evil? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:52, 6 July 2009 (UTC) wait wats polka? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 18:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Misunderstanding Ben is evil and blocked. - The proof is here Follow this link. I've proved it was Ben: here - oh. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 19:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Actually, please read w:c:clubpenguinfanon:User_talk:Hat_Pop#Here_is_your_proof. Thanks. ~Joey~ [[User talk:Joeyaa|^Talk^'']] 19:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah Ben might have been framed. Agreed. I WONDER WHO? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 19:13, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Quit Ben WAS the only reason. I love this place, but I really can't stay when there's someone like him around. No matter what he does, he gets let off. People will always forgive him regardless of the severity of what he did. - CP If ur online, plz go now to club penguin server chinook at town, my penguin name is taraton!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 23:43, 6 July 2009 (UTC) = ( Please don't Quit! = ( --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 00:03, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ok I doubt it but I'll sleep on it i guess. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) quit *Me (But came back) *Ben *York *Code *YOu *Wompus *Never mind only 6 nut still close.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh code quit? And some ppl are considering quitting. I'm sleeping on it but I already know I'm quitting so this is like my last day. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ERG This is turning into crisis 6.[[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I know and it's making my head hurt. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:18, 7 July 2009 (UTC) also Also, want my neoppets?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) wat what? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) do Do you want my neopets user name and password?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) only if you want- sure. 00:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) oh Add digiskymin to the list.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:21, 7 July 2009 (UTC) *Username:minisure25 *Password:lucas123 thanks. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, add me to what list?~~Tawny the Rabbit Cross your fingers! To the list of users that quit.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) welcome You welcome and take care of minisure for me![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I will! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I have another account on that website but I forgot the password the username was sure25.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:26, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Sry! I'm sorry. You might be asking yourself for what... It's cause i didn't meet you too much... I don't know about your personality, nothing. I in someways accept your quitting, you might now say: You need to accecpt ppl to quit? I knew this wiki has problems with quitters, but I don't want to send you that messegge, I want to say that I know you quit and I respect your opinion and decision. I would like to meet you someday, I think your really cool! Well, good luck in life!--[[User:Ratonbat|'Ratonbat']] [[User_talk:Ratonbat|'RED TOQUES RULE!!']] 00:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) here Here you deserve it my awesome award you are a perfect example of a user nuetral amount of edits: thanks I'll put it up next 2 my notice. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:50, 7 July 2009 (UTC) are you? Are you gonna be on any other wikias?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:58, 7 July 2009 (UTC) what? OH 1235. [[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:00, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :( I will miss you.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:02, 7 July 2009 (UTC) actually Actually I do have a wiki.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Here:http://ssbbfanclub.wikia.com/wiki/Super_smash_brothers_series_fan_club_Wiki I already gave you a link.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I know I got it. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) or Or I could create another wikia.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ya I might make one. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) new wikia Here new wikia:http://soicalize.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I'm making a iPod wiki. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:24, 7 July 2009 (UTC) sleep I'm about to sleep give me the link to the wikia when you are finished.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) sure how do I make u webmaster? (asstaint) Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:29, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Special pages, user rights management, username typing, check boxes, save. --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) YAY! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN THIS BEAT IS SICK! GONNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK!!!!! HA! That's so funny I remember in your vandal days when you said that it was so funny I laughed! Really! I think it's even more funny then "Do You Like Waffles?" and that's so hilarious!!! --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 19:15, 7 July 2009 (UTC) lol Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 19:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Your Defense of Me on Joeyaa's Blog Russian One, a mere paragrapgh of text can not express what good you are doing for me there. I thank you so much for standing up for me, and I hope that you will continue onward and benefit the site long after the dust is settled. Your defense of my actions and the wiki's current state means so much to me, and I wish to wholeheartedly express my thanks. I wish for you to take this award as a token of thanks: --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:47, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 19:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) The infinitely suprueor Fanon wiki Anyways, you're a great user. You stood up for TS. I'm proud of that. Now, there is a wiki related to this one that has a whole lot less crisis, fights, and is a whole lot more fun than this wiki. It's the lub Penguin fanon, where you can make CP fan fics. I hope you enjoyed your stay here, one your iPod wiki, and hopefully there. You are a great person. --[[User:Zapwire|' Zapwire']] Δ The dark side of the moon 19:55, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I really need to clarify something with you Miss Russian One. There is one person on this wiki that I '''hate', and one which I dislike. Hate Ben because: Threatened to kill me; demanded for my CP password; swore at me and my friends; made tons of vandalising sockpuppets saying stuff like "Michael Jackson's gonna rape Wompus and feed him to coyotes". Dislike Chill because: Has insulted me thousands of times; said earlier that he hates me just because I don't think that Ben is a good guy; has done minor vandalism on lots of my user pages before now. I hope that clears any misunderstandings. - umm Are you coming back?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Any way here is something so that you can keep track of close you are to quitting. * [[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC) thanks wats the coding? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 21:12, 7 July 2009 (UTC) [[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 21:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) please! Please lower your quitting percentage please![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:44, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I cant! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) At least ignore the people that bothers you I ignore people when I am mad![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:45, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Oh & the coding didn't work Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:46, 7 July 2009 (UTC) It's not just that. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) What did you type?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) You forgot the percentage.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 23:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ooooo! Oh well Ill put ti up later Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Ooooo! Oh well Ill put ti up later Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:57, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I miss ben but he hates me now. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Why Why does he hate you?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:00, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Because when Wompus told me that Ben had turned evil again and presented fake proof, I believed Wompus and confronted Ben. He was very mad because I had believed he had turned evil and Ben thought that I hated him. I tried to contact Ben in Neopets. I sent him messages days ago and on Neopets he said he logged on today but he never replied. He's ignoring me. And it's making me so sad! Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:03, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I wonder I wonder if wompus should be put back on the wall of shame and by the way I'm bored got anything to do?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) YES I WANT 2 SEE WOMPUS ON THE WALL OF SHAME 4 WHAT HE DID 2 BEN! Want 2 go on CP? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sure just give me the time and server![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC) dunno Dunno but LOLZ and who is your best friend on this wiki and why did you spam this wiki before?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:43, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Umm hello are you still here?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ya i'm here Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Don't feel like it how bout a different game and do you want me to make you a new sig?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 00:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) no thnx i love mine Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick i didn't spam it, i vandalized it. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Same thing pretty much. But I don't want to go to club penguin.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) i never said I wanted 2 go on CP....Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:07, 8 July 2009 (UTC) that was some1 else. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) oh anyway sign up for webosaurus![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Oh and don't sign up for my shop!It's ruined![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hows it ruined Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I'll try fixing it.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:14, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ok but how did it get ruined? Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:15, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I forgot to pay the people for the jobs now I fixed it![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 01:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) kewl Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:18, 8 July 2009 (UTC) NO! Russian One please don't quit... =( I'll really miss you and anyways thank you for standing up for me when I was blocked...Goodbye I hope you come back =) --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill57181']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk']] 14:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC)